


Wanderer's Lullaby

by cartmanwk1



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanwk1/pseuds/cartmanwk1
Summary: "I wished to sleep eternally."'So don’t bother trying to wake me up again.that's what he always says or rater what they thought he said, to some, he was a god offering salvation through dreams an answer to their prayers, others thought he was a devil promising false hope a lie to trap people in a false world, he was none of those things he was just a boy who wanted to dream.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wanderer's Lullaby

"I wished to sleep eternally."  
'So don’t bother trying to wake me up again.  
that's what he always says or rater what they thought he said, to some, he was a god offering salvation through dreams an answer to their prayers, others thought he was a devil promising false hope a lie to trap people in a false world, he was none of those things he was just a boy who wanted to dream.  
Aizawa hated working here but he knew if he did not someone worse would a new semester new problem children speaking of which here comes the first one, drifting through the door was a green-haired boy with six small black wings littered on his back, floating on a rainbow-colored cloud, eyes littered the cloud either green or violet he did not need to look at his face to now that he was asleep, Aizawa looked down to find the boys file to make sure he was not about to expel a boy for something he could not help but before he could find the files a bright light flush the whole room.  
when the light dispersed he was no longer in his classroom the floor, walls, and ceiling were nothing but clouds in front of him was a throne covering it was 12 faceless angelic figures all reaching towards the center of the throne were a staff floated a white snake circled the staff reaching to an apple at the top above which floated crown of thorns and three feathered wings decorated one side. a sudden noise made him realize he was not alone no he always knew he was not alone it was the reality he was running away from, 12 faceless figures stood on either side of the throne 6 on each side, each one wore different clothes and had 12 different weapons. Aizawa again tried to look upon the throne only for it to be replaced by his classroom the boy sat at a desk asleep looking down he saw the boys file.  
Midoriya Izuku  
quirk: void dream subject is constantly asleep or trying to fall asleep, the subject can summon clouds to aid in sleep, anyone, not the subject that interacts with the clouds will be put under a deep sleep and will try to heal any injury, the subject can control peoples dreams but will only give others good dream in is uncertain if they can give others nightmares.  
berserk mode: if someone not given permission or not trusted by the subject tries to wake them up they will wake and attack anything around them until all noise has stopped, summoning versus weapons to achieve their goal subject seems unable to summon these weapons when not in there berserk mode.


End file.
